jojofandomcom-20200222-history
The Green Baby
The is a minor, key character in Part VI: Stone Ocean. Composed in part of Dio's Bone, the appearance or birth of the Green Baby represents an advanced stage in the plan agreed between Dio and Enrico Pucci, as outlined in Dio's Diary. Appearance The Green Baby resembles a Gremlin in apperance, with two lines going down either side of its cranium. It has ears appeared to be larger than human's, green skin (as he appeared in all star battle) with some leaves features on his face and seed-like eyes. It also has what appears to be a leaf-shaped mark on its forehead and the Joestar's birthmark on his back. Personality The Green Baby seems largely innocent, or like a human baby. It shows interest in Jolyne's birthmark. Story A strange creature, the Green Baby was born from Dio's Bone after Sports Max's Stand was used on it. At first, the strange thing infected others via bone contact, those infected seek out the sun and slowly germinate into a plant-like hybrid, thirty eight people in total were infected. Even then, the bone could only move by sheer force of will, controlling plants to ride on its host's back seeking to infect others. It was during this time that the gang: composed of Jolyne, Annasui and Foo Fighters, came across the bone. When Jolyne foolishly tried to stop the bone carrier, a random infected person, she herself became infected due to the nature of her Stand being a part of her. It wasn't until much later when she exhibited signs of being infected that Annasui determined that this flower will only bloom from sunlight. Only the infected Jolyne set out to recover the shell in which the green baby was encased. However, soon after D&G's stand Yo-Yo Ma ate the shell that held the Green Baby, forcing Annasui and Jolyne to join Foo Fighters when she started to kill D&G. After D&G is killed, the Green Baby is born; cancelling the spread of Jolyne's plant infection. They meet with the Green Baby and are forced to face it. Unable to get close due to its abilities, Jolyne tries to jump to get to it but is attacked by its Stand. After a carefully thought out plan, they are able to trap the stand within a bottle and force the baby to stop attacking. However, the baby rolls the bottle while they are still microscopic and the group is nearly crushed. It is at that moment that the baby sees Jolyne's birth-mark and stops its attacks. Later, an enraged Pucci attacks them and severely wounds them before escaping with the baby. Trivia * At the age of less than one year, the Green Baby is the youngest Stand user in the entire series and one of the only 3 infant Stand users in the series, joined by Mannish Boy and Shizuka Joestar. * The bone from which it was resurrected actually belongs to the body of Jonathan Joestar which Dio took over. How Pucci was influenced by Dio from the baby is not explained. * The baby reflects the classic idea of a homonculus, including its small size, being born from its master's flesh (in this case Dio's bone), and the few remains it absorbed as a plant. * Those infected by the Green Baby's spore often say 'rero-rero', as Noriaki Kakyoin did while eating cherries. * It seem while incubating inside D&G's Stand, Yo-Yo Ma gained similar acidic properties or strengthened its current powers. Gallery Infected.png|Infected inmate incubasion.png|Green Baby incubation eating the green baby.png|Green Baby devoured by Yo-Yo Ma green stand.png|The Green Baby's stand References Site Navigation Category:Part VI Characters Category:Stand Users